1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broad side element for a slab mold including a cast plate having opposite inner and outer surfaces, with the broad side element having upper and lower regions with at least the upper region having a middle portions and two side portion located on the opposite sides of the middle portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such broad side elements for slab molds are generally known. They are particularly used in so-called compact strip production plants for slab thicknesses from 40 to 150 millimeters.
In the broad side elements of the prior art, a plurality of cooling grooves are formed in the cast plate in several operational steps. This formation of cooling grooves is associated with increased manufacturing costs. The cooling grooves are covered with a water box which is supported on the inner surface of the cast plate and is screwed thereto. The draw-back of this technology consists in that threaded inserts which are formed of steel are inserted into the cast plate which conventionally is formed of copper. When the cast plate is closed, a large quantity of copper is contaminated with steel which makes the reuse of the cast plate very difficult. In addition, the use of the threaded inserts in the copper plate is also associated with increased costs.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a broad side element for a slab mold in which the cooling grooves can be formed with reduced costs and the contamination of the cast plate with steel is minimal which permits an easy reuse of the cast plate.